Desire
by AshleyyDanielle
Summary: Desire Bryant can't stand Dean Ambrose. Dean likes to tease the feisty bombshell, strictly for his amusement. When Desire notices that her pool needs to be repaired, what happens when the blue-eyed badboy is assigned to fix it? (Revised summary!)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any WWE Superstars in this story!**

* * *

"Ambrose, my office- now."

The young man sighed in exhaustion at his boss. He was in the middle of moving some heavy shelves into the study room when he was interrupted. He steadied the shelf against the wall in the hallway and jogged into his boss's office, wiping his forehead with a towel before he sat down.

"What now, Reeves?" He rasped out.

"Watch it, kid." Gabe pointed his pencil at him sternly. Gabe Reeves was an older man, gray and black hair with a slightly huge protruding belly that hung over his slacks. His eyes were blue and his skin was pale, but today it was tan. "I got an assignment for you." He said with his thick Italian accent.

Dean rolled his eyes, thinking it was one of those receptionist jobs he's been doing for the past 2 weeks. The money was good, don't get him wrong, but he was more into hands-on assignments. He chewed on his thumb, silently hoping it wasn't an office job this time. "What'cha got, boss?"

"A good friend of mine needs help with her backyard pool." He smiled when Dean perked up. "You think you can handle it?"

Dean scoffed. "Fuck yeah I can handle it."

"Language, Mox." His boss scolded him using his childhood nickname.

Dean held his hands up in mock surrender, smirking at the older man. "My bad, faggot."

"Get the fuck outta my office." Gabe dismissed him with a hard glare. His glare intensified when Dean laughed in his face on his way out.

The young man stopped when he got to the door, amusement still shining in his eyes. "When do I start?"

"Tomorrow afternoon." Gabe sighed while rubbing his temples. "Just a warning though, Desire is a bit of a hard ass and very stubborn." He shook his head. "I know she's stressed out, and her OCD is just adding on to it." He mumbled the last part. "I need you to keep an eye on her before she kills herself."

"So it's like a nursing home type of thing?" Dean raised an unimpressed eyebrow.

"No dickhead." Gabe rolled his eyes. "You'll just be helping her out around the house. She's not old or anything but she claims she can do everything by herself but she can't, especially with her job."

"Why do I have a feeling that she doesn't know about all this?" Dean crossed his big muscular arms across his chest, shaking his head at his boss.

"That's because she doesn't."

"Right." Dean smirked.

"I'm just helping out a friend, you fucking smart ass." Gabe glared. "She's like one of my own kids, ya' know?" He picked up the phone as it rang, disrupting their conversation. "Just make sure your ass is there, just think of it as a personal assignment."

"Whatever." Dean dismissed. "I'll be there."

"1:30 tomorrow afternoon, Ambrose!"

* * *

Desire groaned as she finished up her last 'Sun Salutation'. She collapsed into 'Child's Pose' on the 5th count, moaning as her muscles stretched out in all the right places. Unfortunately for her, she couldn't stay in that pose much longer because she had to get ready for work. Sighing as she got to her feet, she took a drink of her water then rolled up her Yoga mat. She made her way upstairs into her bedroom, taking out some clothes for work before heading into the bathroom to shower and do her morning routine.

She looked into the mirror, studying her appearance. Her dark brown hair fell down to the middle of her back in loose honey golden brown corkscrew curls. Her golden caramel skin glowed underneath the bathroom light, as did her bright amber colored eyes. She had pretty pink plumped lips and her body was curvy, slightly wide hips with a big bust. She fingered her curls deciding to straighten them once she got out the shower, heading towards the glass door.

After she finished her shower she walked into her bedroom to get dressed, smiling at the man sleeping in her bed. She got dressed and did her make up, then headed downstairs to make breakfast. She finished up plating the food when she felt a pair of strong arms encircling her was it from behind.

"Morning." His deep voice murmured into her ear. Desire turned in his embrace and smiled at her husband.

"Good morning, handsome." She smiled before kissing his lips softly. She blushed when he looked down; admiring the slight cleavage she was showing through her button up blouse. "Stop it, Scott." She scolded, rolling her eyes when he gave her a knowing smirk.

"Can't help it." He replied simply, while chewing on a piece of bacon. "Damn this food is good." He groaned. Desire beamed at her husband.

Scott and Desire have been married for 3 years and have been together for 7 years total. Their marriage wasn't perfect, just like any other marriage, but they stuck it out through the bad times and the good times. They genuinely loved each other, and that's what's keeping them together despite their differences at times.

Scott Levy was the man of her dreams. He treated her with respect and he loved her from the bottom of his heart, that's all she could ask for. He was honest with her, sometimes a little too honest, but that's just the way he's always been. Scott was a smart man; he has an IQ of 143 and is a member of MENSA, the largest and oldest high IQ society in the world. He was very attractive as well; he had light brown hair that fell down to his shoulders in loose curls with some strands highlighted in blonde. He had big brown eyes that held an alluring intensity in them, and a great deal of intimidation. He was a big man; he stood at 6'1 and was 235 lbs of pure muscle. He had several tattoos and piercings, most notably a tongue piercing that makes Desire's knees buckle whether the ring is between her legs or in her mouth. And he had the sexiest voice she has ever heard in her life. He had an accent, a Philly accent to be exact, but his tone was calm and little bit raspy, and it turned Desire on every time he spoke.

Scott finished his food and buttoned the remainder of his shirt before grabbing his work bag. He walked over to his wife, laying a soft, sweet kiss onto her pouty lips, nipping her bottom lip before pulling away completely. "I'll be home early today."

Desire bit her lip. "Ok. I'll call you when I'm on my way home."

"Alright, be good at work." He grinned knowingly, chuckling when she scowled at him.

"Get out of my house, Levy." Desire glared while sipping her coffee.

Scott rolled his eyes as he made his way towards the door. "Now you sound like Reeves."

"Yeah well don't make me call him over here to beat you up." She grinned at him.

"Please, I'm not scared of that chubby bastard." Scott scoffed in disbelief at his wife.

"You know he's connected to 'The Mob', right?" She emphasized using air quotes.

"Really, Desire; The Mob?" Scott shook his head at his wife before he made his way out the door. "That's a fuckin' lie."

Desire laughed and watched him pull out the driveway to head to work, somewhere she needs to be headed before she's late.

* * *

**Why yes, I did add Raven into this lovely story, how kind of you to notice. ;)**

**Just a heads up and in case you guys didn't notice, my OC's name is pronounced as it is spelled: Desire-(De-zī- er) NOT -****Desirée **or (De-zi-ray)

**Next chapter, Dean meets Desire!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own any WWE Superstars in this story!**

* * *

Dean groaned out after completing his last push up before he collapsed onto the hardwood floor of the gym. The staffing agency was opened up early today and Dean took full advantage of it. He and his friends, Seth and Roman decided to hit up the gym before all the other staff arrive.

The Staffing Agency was more than just an employment opportunity center, it was more of a recreational center, at least ever since Gabe started running the place. Gabe knew how life was on the streets and he's seen and done it all. He figured, why not give these kids opportunities that he didn't have when he was a child, and Dean admired him for that- to an extent. Although he referred to Gabe as the father he never had, he couldn't stand the chubby bastard at times. Gabe was definitely a hard ass, at least to Dean he was, and he certainly didn't take any shit from anyone, including Dean. That was something the young man can identify with.

Dean grew up on the streets of Cincinnati, Ohio. He's seen it all, drugs, alcohol, prostitutes, thugs, everything. He sold the drugs, and even taken a few. He got into fights, he fucked the whores and he rolled with the thugs, and that earned him a reputation in the streets- "Don't fuck with Mox". Mox was a name given to him by one of his friends back at home, Sami. The name had a rugged, dangerous ring to it, something Dean identified with. But after Sami was killed in a shootout with a rival neighborhood gang, Dean left and never looked back, after all he had nothing left in Cincinnati; no parents, seeing as his mom abandoned him since he was a small child, and he had no friends- Sami being his only true friend.

He later ended up using all the money he saved from selling drugs and moved to Vegas at the tender age of 17. There he met Gabe, who was actually his next door neighbor and they didn't get along at first but later they ended up bonding unintentionally. That bond later turned into to Gabe looking out for the troubled young man and bringing him into the staffing agency, where Dean's life took on a positive path. He met Seth, and Roman who was a part of the staff and who were also troubled kids just like him.

Gabe first introduced Dean to Seth, knowing that they would get along eventually; although he knew deep down that it would take a while for Dean to open up and give anybody a chance at getting to know him. Eventually he hit it off with Seth, both of them bonding over fitness activities, seeing as they both love to workout. Seth was indeed smaller than Dean, but he had a lean muscular frame. He had long black hair that reached just below his shoulders and big chocolate brown eyes and long lashes that stood out. He had an innocent baby face that was graced with a little scruff along his jawline. He was a few inches shorter than Dean, but not much shorter.

Seeing that Dean loved to work out just as much as he did, Seth- then- introduced the troubled teen to Roman. Roman was definitely the most built out of the three of them. He had wide, broad shoulders and huge biceps that showed how much his hard work in the gym paid off. His chiseled arms show cased a Samoan tribal tattoo that stretched all the way down his left arm like a sleeve and also graced his left pectoral muscle. He had long black hair that he usually wears up in a low, tight bun and a goatee that was nicely trimmed. He had light grey eyes that held a certain amount of pain in them, much like Dean's icy blue ones. Dean noticed that, and took a liking to the Samoan man, quickly befriending him like he did Seth. Fast forward about 7 years later and here he is, living a better life; something he was relieved to be doing after a long childhood of pain and anguish.

"Dude, 120 push-ups and you're winded?" Seth smirked shaking his head. "What a fucking pussy."

"I'd like to see you do better, bitch boy." Dean huffed out before sipping on his water. Roman choked on his water, and gave Dean a dap for the insult.

"Bitch boy," He grinned at Seth. "I like that." Dean smirked and gave him a head nod before bursting out with laughter at the look Seth gave them.

"Fuck you both." He emphasized his statement with two middle fingers making the other men laugh harder.

Roman grabbed a towel and sat down on the hardwood floor. He was soon accompanied by his two friends. "You guys wanna go to the strip club tonight?"

"Well goddamn, Reigns. We just went last night." Seth said with furrowed brows.

"What, you can't hang Rollins?" He challenged.

"Nah," Dean smirked. "He's just mad cause he didn't get any pussy last night."

Seth threw his hands up in frustration. "Why the fuck do you guys insist on picking on me every day?"

"Ah lighten up, dude." Roman lightly punched his shoulder, only to be tackled and put into a cross face by the light-weight they call Rollins.

Seth may be a light weight, but that didn't mean he couldn't handle himself if need be. He wasn't as big as Roman or Dean, but he was indeed muscular in his own right. He was an avid supporter of Crossfit gyms, a center that focuses around a broad spectrum of fitness training. He even got his two friends hooked on it, and they go together frequently. That's how they formed their brotherhood.

Seth let out a yelp when the big Samoan reversed the maneuver and grabbed him into a headlock, sucking the air right out of the smaller man.

"Alright, we'll go to the damn strip club!" Seth choked out.

* * *

"Old man, I need to stop by your office to pick up your W-2's and all that other shit I need to file." Desire nonchalantly stated while twirling the phone cord between her fingers.

"Then you better get your ass over here before 6." Gabe sneered. "I told Patty that I'd be home early." He rolled his eyes.

Desire sighed into the phone. She was exhausted after a long day of work and she just wanted to go home and cuddle with her husband. Thankfully she got off in a half an hour and she would stop by Gabe's office to pick up some paper work, and then she'll head home.

"Patty's still concerned about your workaholic ass?"

"Watch it, Dimples." Gabe scolded.

Desire giggled. "My bad, tell her I said hello and give her my love."

"I will." Gabe became silent.

"Gabe?" Desire asked, concern lacing her voice.

"Uh, Dimples.. don't be mad." Gabe chuckled nervously.

Desire furrowed her brows. "What did you do old man?"

Gabe sighed through the phone. "I know you have a day off tomorrow.."

"Uh-huh."

"And I know that pool has been giving you trouble, and we all know that Scott can't fix a damn thing." He muttered the last part.

"Gabe, what the fuck did you do?" Desire was getting impatient.

Gabe clenched his eyes shut. He didn't know why he couldn't just spit it out, then he remembered what type of stubborn, feisty woman he was dealing with; Desire wasn't a woman to fucked with. It's either her way or the highway. She didn't want anybody's help, nor did she need it as far as she was concerned, and that worried Gabe sometimes.

"One of my boys will be over tomorrow afternoon to fix the pool." He held his breath, waiting for the outburst from the woman on the other end of the phone, but it never came. "Desire?"

Desire took a deep breath, remembering her techniques from anger management. "I don't need help."

"You do need help." Gabe stated in annoyance. "You're so fucking stubborn, dimples."

"Gabe," She rubbed her temples. "I don't wanna talk about this. I don't need any help with the pool, I got it." Desire hung up abruptly, breathing heavily through her nose. She closed her eyes for a few moments, remembering the last time someone "helped" her. That 'help' led to a tragic turn of events that would leave Desire to suffer in her own misery and guilt for the rest of her life.

* * *

"Fuck this is heavy." Dean grunted as he lifted a crate full of hard cover books off the floor.

The study room was almost finished being remodeled, however there was still so much more to be done. Gabe had new computers ordered in and they arrived earlier in the day. The computers haven't been set up yet and they still had to polish up all the new shelves that were placed into the room the day before. Dean sighed, this isn't the work he wanted to be doing, but hey, as long as he's getting paid right?

He stacked the crates on top of each other, refusing to put the books onto the shelf until they were dusted and polished; which he had to do, courtesy of Gabe being a hard ass.

"Chubby bastard." Dean mumbled with a scowl. He grabbed the small towel that hung from his back jean pocket and wiped his hands, the towel gathering all the dust and dirt from the crates. His biceps flexed as he scrubbed at his hands, making sure to get rid of all the dirt.

Snatching his water bottle off the floor, he walked out of the study room, only to bump into some one, his eyes widening as the small body backed into the wall from the forceful collision.

"Ma'am are you alright?" Dean reached out to touch the stunned woman's arm only to have her snatch it away from his grasp.

"I'm fine." The woman stated defiantly. Dean caught wind of her attitude and snarled, growling low in his throat.

"I was trynna be nice, no need to be all bitchy about it."

The woman scowled. "Did you just call me a bitch?" She stepped up to him, her chest brushing against his stomach as she stood on her toes to size him up.

Dean looked down on the small woman, immediately gluing his eyes to her cleavage. He could clearly notice her big round breasts that damn near bursted out of her button up blouse. He broke out into a small smirk when he looked back at her face. She was a cute little thing. Her golden brown bone straight hair framed her face and brought out her big amber colored eyes. Light brown freckles dusted her cute little button nose that was embellished with a diamond nose stud. Then Dean's eyes trailed down to her lips, her pretty, plump, pink lips- he wanted to taste them. But then he remembered that they were currently engaging in a war of words, he decided to play with her a little.

He matched her scowl. "Yeah, you are being a tad bitchy right now, don't you think?"

"Fuck you." She shoved him as hard as she could, but it had little impact on the beefy blue eyed Adonis.

"Mm, I don't think you deserve that, sweet cheeks." He smirked. "But you do deserve a spanking."

"You will never touch me." She seethed through clenched teeth. Suddenly a door opened, revealing a less than impressed Gabe leaning on the door frame to his office.

"Desire?"

Desire never took her eyes off the smirking asshole standing in front of her. Her scowl never faltered, not believing the audacity of this jackass talking to her like that.

"Desire!" Gabe barked out. She reluctantly turned her head towards the Italian brute and snarled at him. "Fix your face, and get your ass in here."

Desire sent Dean one last death glare before hauling off into Gabe's office. Dean let out a light chuckle at the caramel-skinned firecracker, raising his hands up in mock surrender once he caught another glare, this time by Gabe.

"Ambrose, get your ass in that study room and dust off those shelves."

Dean rolled his eyes. "Sure thing, Tony Soprano."

Gabe politely flipped him off slammed the door to his office. Dean scoffed and headed into the opposite direction, avoiding all responsibilities for the remainder of the day.


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY WWE SUPERSTARS IN THIS STORY!**

* * *

"Oh god, Scotty, right there!" Desire moaned through gritted teeth.

Scott currently had his wife on the bed lying flat on her stomach while he drilled into her from behind. His curly hair fell over his face like a curtain while Desire buried her face into the pillow screaming out her second orgasm.

Desire looked back at Scott; her mouth open and her eyes half lidded. "Cum for me." She whispered.

Scott growled low in his throat and started to pound into her even harder. Desire gasped and fisted the sheets before reaching back and grabbing a handful of Scott's hair from the back of his head. Scott leaned down further to bury his head into the crook of his wife's neck, nipping at the skin before he groaned out his release. Desire gasped as she felt spurt after spurt of his release shoot off inside of her. She smirked at the look of euphoria on her man's face before laying a soft kiss against his pouty lips.

"Fuck." Scott whispered against her dimpled cheek.

"Mm," Desire sighed as he laid kisses against her upper back and shoulders. "You're gonna be late for work, handsome."

"Fuck work." He proceeded to leave open mouth kisses against her shoulder blade. "I'd rather just lay in bed with you all day." He pressed one last kiss to her neck and rolled off of her small, sweaty body.

Desire giggled, tossing on her robe that she grabbed from the chair beside the bed. "Yeah but your new comic book is coming out in a couple weeks." She smirked at her husband. "You need to finish up your revisions before the grand revealing."

That's right; Scott is a comic book writer. He fell in love with comics just at the tender age of 6 and the rest was history. He would sketch out some random characters and give them some dialogue along with a plot and he had his own little comics for his enjoyment all throughout his teenage years. By the age of 17, he got an internship with the comic book company known worldwide as DC Comics. Being a longtime fan of DC Comic material like The Sandman, this was a perfect fit for the 17 year old intern. Now at the age of 35, he's written over 15 comics and was one of the most legendary comic book writers of all time, so they say.

Scott groaned. "You sound like my boss."

"Well, I am the boss around here, if you haven't noticed." Desire sassed as she pulled her honey brown hair into a messy bun.

Scott scoffed, grinning when Desire squealed when he forced her to straddle him. "Correction, you want to be the boss around here," He leaned up and sucked on the bright red mark he left on her neck during their love making. "But, I call the shots, Desire." He whispered before nipping the bruised skin.

Desire gasped, tugging on Scott's curly hair. "Fuck you."

Scott chuckled darkly before tugging her long tresses back roughly and capturing her lips with the same rough force. Desire clawed at his shoulders as her tongue started dueling with his for dominance. She released a faint whimper when she felt Scott drag his tongue ring against the under-side of her tongue making her whole body tremble at the action. From then on it became a losing feat for her, allowing Scott to dominate her whole mouth with his skilled pink muscle.

"Scott.." She panted against his lips.

Scott laid one last kiss to her swollen lips and lifted her off his lap. "Sorry babe. I gotta get ready for work." He laughed at the surprised and slightly angry expression on his wife's face.

Desire scowled watching her husband's naked form retreating to the bathroom. "You jackass!"

* * *

"You rang, old man?" Dean smirked.

Gabe rolled his eyes as he surveyed the young man leaning on the door frame to his office. "Get your ass in here, and close the door will ya?"

Dean obeyed and shut the door before grabbing a seat and propping his feet up onto his boss's desk. "I'm guessing this is about the personal favor you've been bitching about for the last 24 hours."

"Yes." Gabe slapped his feet off the desk with force, making Dean double over a bit when his feet touched the ground. "This is a new Cherry-Wood desk goddamnit."

"Doesn't look new."

"Well it is." Gabe said with narrowed eyes. "And if you so much as put a scratch on it, it's coming out of your fuckin' paycheck."

"Yeah, yeah," Dean scoffed. "Why am I here?"

Gabe rubbed his temples and moved some papers off to the side of his desk before clasping his meaty hands together. "About this little job-"

"Nah," Dean waved off. "Gabe, you've been lecturing me about it ever since you assigned the damn job to me. I can handle it."

"Mox, I think there's something you should know." Gabe warned.

"What? The fuckin' house is haunted?"

Gabe clenched his teeth, suppressing the urge to reach over the desk and strangle the stubborn young man. Dean was as stubborn as they come; ironically, just like the woman he would be lending his services to this afternoon.

"You know what? You're right." Gabe decided to humor him, letting a slight smirk appear on his lips. "You can handle it."

"You damn right I can." Dean agreed, oblivious to the fact that his boss had something important to run by him.

"Just get out Mox." Gabe was so done with the smug bastard. "The tools are in the basement." He dismissed nonchalantly.

"Are you kicking me out Gabe?" Dean faked the sadness in his voice.

"Yes." The Italian brute answered simply with a glare. "Now get the fuck out."

* * *

Dean jogged down to the basement to retrieve the tools he needed for the lady's pool he would be working on. He grabbed a couple of pipes in case there was a plumbing problem and some molding clay since the pool was leaking. He grabbed some towels and made his way out the door, practically rushing because it was going on 1:15 and he needed to be there in 15 minutes. He didn't know what the rush was though seeing as Gabe told him that his friend had the day off. He shrugged at the thought.

"Hey bro." A voice called out, snapping Dean out of his thoughts. It was Seth, accompanied by Roman.

"Hey." He sighed, adjusting the bucket of tools in his hands.

"So you're off?" The Samoan huffed, wiping his greasy hands off with a towel.

"Yeah," Dean raised a slow brow. "Still working on those pipes in the boiler room?"

Roman shrugged and rolled his eyes. "Gabe won't shut the fuck up about the hot water."

Seth chuckled and shook his head. "Well if you would've fixed it correctly the first time.."

"Fuck off, Rollins." The Samoan warned with a glare.

Dean just smirked at the two. "I gotta get goin' " He stopped in mid stride, "Unless.."

"No!" Roman and Seth barked out the same time, both of them grinning at the death glare Dean shot them. "We're not switching jobs with you for your convenience, Ambrose." Roman stated.

"Fuck you both." And with that Dean was out the door.

Roman and Seth watched the dirty blonde storm out of the agency, wondering why he wanted to switch jobs so badly.

"Why is he so against this pool job.. thingy." Roman asked slightly confused.

Seth shrugged. "He said fixing pools are for sissies. You know how Dean likes those dirty, gritty dangerous jobs."

"True." The Samoan man nodded in agreement.

"But I'll tell you one thing." Seth broke into a smirk. "Remember that lady he got into an argument with the other day?"

"Desire?" Roman twisted his face in confusion. "What about her?"

Seth grinned. "Well let's just say that ..they will be running into each other again real soon."

* * *

Desire sat on her couch with a cup of hot tea reading the paper. Normally reading the paper was too depressing for her, seeing as people didn't know how to act these days. However, today's paper wasn't so bad after all. She had just come back from walking her dogs, Nico and Indigo, and decided to spend the rest of her day off relaxing and doing nothing. She figured she should start filing Gabe's income tax, but that could wait. He probably owed the IRS a gang of money anyway.

Desire gulped up the rest of her tea before getting up and placing the dish into the sink. She was about to head upstairs to take a nap when suddenly the doorbell rang.

"This better not be Jamie." She scowled thinking of her best friend who always showed up at her house unannounced.

Desire peeked through the blinds that covered up her door, growling when she saw the man standing before her. She opened up her door with the quickness and observed the bucket of tools in his hands.

"Gabe, that fucking bastard." She thought. Her amber orbs looked up, meeting the man's grayish-blue ones; a slow smirk gracing his lips making her scowl.

"What do you want?" She spoke lowly.

"Isn't it obvious toots?" Dean rasped out, the smug smirk still on his lips. He watched as the small woman clenched her fists at her sides before storming back into her house and slamming the door in his face. He tilted his head to the side slightly, his smug smirk quickly turning into a wide grin when he spotted her pacing back and forth through the slightly tented windows.

"Maybe this job won't be so bad after all." He thought.


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY WWE SUPERSTARS IN THIS STORY!**

* * *

"Gabe, what the fuck!" Desire shrieked over the phone.

Gabe flinched at the tone of her voice; he had a pretty good idea on why she was calling. "Calm down, Dimples."

"You want me to calm down after you sent this smug bastard to my house?" She raised her voice, plopping down on her plush beige couch in the living room. "Did you forget about that confrontation we had the other day, or are you too high to remember?!"

"Shut up, Desire." Gabe growled over the phone. "Remember who you're talking to, I'm not the one."

"I'm not scared of you Gabe." She snarled in a voice just as lethal as his.

"Listen, I don't wanna fight with you ok?" He sighed. "You need help dimples. Please, just let him help you."

"I don't need help." She whispered weakly.

"Who are you trying to convince Desire?" Gabe asked softly. "I thought you were all about keeping it real? Keep it real with yourself dimples."

"So you don't think I'm real?"

Oh, for fucks sakes." He growled angrily.

"Relax Gabe, I was only teasing." Desire chuckled. She loved fucking with Gabe, his reactions were priceless.

"You're giving me gray hair woman." Gabe sighed, shaking his head at the woman's antics. There was a deafening silence for a few moments before Desire cleared her throat.

"Why him?"

"What do you mean?" He asked nonchalantly.

Desire sucked her teeth. "Out of all the workers you got at the agency, why did you send-"

"Ambrose."

"Excuse me?" She tilted her head in confusion.

"His name is Dean Ambrose." Gabe confirmed. "I just thought you should know, since he's all up in your house and everything."

"He's not in my house." Desire scoffed.

"The back yard, same thing." Gabe waved off nonchalantly.

"He ain't out there either." She chuckled humorlessly. "I kicked his ass out."

Gabe groaned out in frustration. "Desire."

"Sorry, I don't like his ass." Her stubbornness never ceased to amaze the older man. All he could do was shake his head.

"You're a piece of work you know that?" He chuckled.

"Yeah," Desire's smirk faded when she looked out towards her backyard. She instantly rushed to her feet, making her way out the back door. "Gabe, I'll call you back." She didn't wait for his response as she clicked the dial tone and dropped the phone on one of the chairs on her way out.

She stood there and watched him working on her pool, pulling out what looked to be like molding clay and squeezed it in his hands a couple of time before ripping it apart to clog up the hole in one of the filter pipes. Desire refused to get angry, seeing as she was already getting a headache due to her heated phone call with Gabe. She walked over to the young man, tapping his shoulder from behind and snarled when he turned around to face her. The smug smirk was still on his lips as he blatantly looked her up and down, licking his lips for emphasis.

"Didn't I just kick you out a few minutes ago?" She asked calmly, crossing her arms against her chest.

Dean shrugged, wiping his dirty hands on a towel. "Yeah, but I didn't wanna leave."

"I don't give a fuck what you want." She gathered some tools and shoved it back into the bucket. "You need to leave my house now."

"Or?" The dirty blonde challenged.

"I will fuck you up." She responded, not missing a beat. She tensed up when Dean just laughed in her face, holding his hands up in mock surrender. "You think this is a joke?"

"It has to be." He chuckled. "A sweet thing like you can't be this stubborn." He drawled out in his raspy voice. "When was the last time you got laid, sweet cheeks?"

"That's none of your business." She narrowed her eyes, shoving the bucket into his big hands. "Now, get out."

"Alright." He backed up towards the gate he hopped over earlier, his tools in hand.

"Is that how you got in here?" The curly haired beauty asked, pointing at the gate he was heading to.

"Yup." He answered with amusement shining in his eyes. "Oh and by the way, the valve in your pool is leaking, it needs to be changed. I'll stop by tomorrow and-"

"No you won't." Desire growled. "Out, now."

Dean just rolled his eyes, but he wasn't giving up. He loved toying with the stubborn woman, it kinda turned him on a bit.

"Alright, I'm leaving." He hopped over the fence, turning around to steal one final glimpse at Desire. "I'll be back tomorrow with that pipe." He winked, laughing loudly as her eyes widened when she finally realized the double meaning to the word 'pipe'.

* * *

"You're alive!" Seth gasped, embracing Dean in a tight hug.

"Get the fuck off me." He shrugged the smaller man off of him and sent him a glare. "What the fuck?"

Roman just chuckled at the exchange. "We thought Desire was gonna kill you."

Dean just shrugged setting the tools down and grabbed a chair to sit. They were currently in Gabe's office relaxing, seeing as the Italian brute was off wandering the building doing god knows what.

"Nah," He smirked. "We actually get along pretty well."

"That's a fucking lie." Gabe scoffed when he entered his office, shutting the door then parking his ass at his desk. "I'm surprised she didn't kill you."

Dean narrowed his eyes at the man. "You weren't there chubster, mind your business."

"No, I wasn't there." Gabe grinned. "But I was on the phone with her after she kicked you out, and she was not amused by your presence."

Dean tilted his head to the side as he observed the older man. "You weren't on the phone with her when she came out to the pool area."

Now it was Gabe's turn to look confused. "What the hell are you talking about, Mox?"

Dean rolled his eyes, "After she kicked me out, I hopped the fence to her backyard and started working on the pool." He shrugged.

"You fuckin trespassed on her property?" Gabe glared. "Are you out of your fuckin mind, boy?"

"See, I told you that you didn't know what you were talking about." Dean smirked and laid back against the chair in victory.

**Dean-1, Gabe-0**

"You're playing a dangerous game, Ambrose." Gabe shook his head. You might wanna back off, Desire is"

"Is not to be fucked with, blah, blah, blah." Dean scoffed. "What the fuck is she gonna do? Nah I got a better question," The young man leaned over Gabe's desk, looking the man in the eyes. "Why is she so fuckin angry all the time? What's her deal, Gabe?"

Roman and Seth just looked on at the exchange. Deep down they wanted to know the answers to Dean's questions as well. Although they've never had a confrontation with the woman like Dean had, they could see the pain and guilt in her eyes every time she came to the agency. Something happened to her to make her act the way she does, and the boys were curious; no one was more curious than Dean Ambrose though.

"So what's the deal Gabe?" Dean asked again. "She's all nice and sweet to you, but she's a bitch to me."

"Ambrose," Gabe growled. "I'm warning you, leave that girl alone."

"So you're not gonna tell me then?" Dean raised a brow, biting on his thumb repeatedly.

"It's not my place to tell, gentlemen." Gabe looked around his office at the curious young men and sighed.

Dean nodded in understanding, but he was gonna find out eventually. Desire intrigued him and he wanted to get to know her. That was sort of out of character for the young man though, seeing as he would never want to get to know a person like that, he would just curse them out and go about his life. Desire was a different story though. She's been through some shit and Dean was curious. He would never force her to tell him because it was hard for him to open up to people about his troubled past as well, so he knew what she was going through as far as that. But he knew that it was gonna be a long process to try and get the caramel-skinned beauty to open up to him, and he was ready for the ride.

"You guys are dismissed for the rest of the day." Gabe sighed, suddenly emotionally drained from the events from the day. He handed the men a pen and pushed a clip board with a sign out sheet on it towards them. "Clock out and get out of here."

The guys signed out, ready to go out for a night on the town. Just as they were about to leave Seth stopped them, turning his attention back to Gabe

"What about our paychecks?" Seth crossed his arms over his chest.

Gabe just snarled and threw three envelopes at them, the checks falling to the ground at their feet almost instantly. "Now get out, I'm tired and I wanna go home."

The boys picked up their checks and exited the office, laughing as they left work and planned out the rest of their evening.

* * *

**Eh, I'm not really proud of this chapter, idk, it's not all that interesting. But the good stuff will be coming soon :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY WWE SUPERSTAR IN THIS STORY.**

* * *

The next day went by extremely fast for Desire. She was stuck in meetings all day and she really didn't have much time to get her work done, which meant that she would have some work to do at home. She sighed as she looked at the clock, it was almost 2:00, signifying that it was almost time to go home. She usually gets off work at 4, but her boss was letting everyone out early today. She would have to do Gabe's taxes when she gets home, which she definitely wasn't looking forward to. She just wanted to relax and sleep for the remainder of the day, but she couldn't because her pool needed to be fixed.

**Dean Ambrose.**

Oh, how she hated the smug bastard. His arrogance just made her blood boil and he was just plain old annoying. The fact that he couldn't take no for an answer really pissed her off beyond belief, wanting to strangle him that day for trespassing on her property. She could've called the cops but, she was too stubborn to do that. She scoffed thinking about the word, stubborn. If Desire had a penny for every time somebody called her that, she would be a fucking millionaire. In her eyes, she had a right to be stubborn after what she's been through over a decade ago. She cringes every time she thinks about the incident, wanting to forget it ever happened but she knew that wasn't possible. No matter how much she tries to block it out of her mind, it just never goes away. It's like its seared in the back of her mind for the rest of her life, and that angers even more.

"Alright everyone, that's it for today. Get out of here will ya!"

Desire was brought out of her thoughts by her boss' voice, followed by the laughter of her colleagues. She inwardly sighed in relief when she heard that they were dismissed. It was time to go home and relax and Desire wasn't going to waste any more time to get there. That is until her friend, Jamie, stopped outside of the conference room to which the curly haired groaned outwardly this time.

"Uh-uh don't give me all that." Jamie scoffed at her.

"Jamie, I don't have time for this." Desire let out in exasperation.

Jamie crossed her arms over her chest. "What's wrong now?"

"What do you mean?" Desire started walking to her office with her friend in tow.

"What, you don't understand English now?" Jamie rolled her eyes. "You know what the fuck I mean."

"Watch who you're talking to." Desire warned while she packed her things into her purse quickly.

"Bitch you ain't gone do shit." Jamie practically cackled. "I'm from the Bronx just like you, and I have dragged a few bitches just like you, so you ain't sayin' nothin'."

Desire rolled her eyes at her ghetto friend while secretly admiring how beautiful she looked in that moment. She had long bone-straight black hair that reached the small of her back and soft caramel skin that complimented her big brown eyes. She was short just like Desire, but slightly taller by a of couple inches. Her plump pink lips were coated in clear peach gloss and she wore a cobalt blue skirt suit that hugged her tiny body. Desire looked down to examine her shoes, shaking her head as she wondered how Jamie could wear 6 inch black heels every day- every single day.

"I have not 'dragged a few bitches'." Desire corrected with air quotes. "I've never gotten into a fight in my entire life."

"Yeah, yeah," Jamie waved off dismissively." Fights, arguments, same thing."

"No they're not." She corrected again. "What do you want any way?" She put her hand on her hip and observed her friend.

Jamie and Desire were practically sisters, growing up together in the rough streets of Bronx, New York. They went to elementary school together as well as middle school and high school. They went everywhere together and they considered each other family. Although there were canning similarities between the two of them, their personalities couldn't be any more different. While Desire was the reserved, quiet type that didn't take any shit from anybody, Jamie was just the loud type that didn't take any shit from anybody. She wasn't loud all the time though, having enough respect and dignity for herself to not act a fool in public- or ratchet for that matter. If that was the case though, Desire would not be kicking it with her and both of them knew that. Still Desire was her ride or die, they understood each other and they've supported each other through the bad times and the good times- including Desire's incident that still haunts her friend to this day.

Jamie pouted her red lips sheepishly, shifting her feet from side to side. "I just wanted to hang out with you." She looked up at Desire with pleading eyes. "I don't wanna go home."

Both women eyed each other in silence before bursting out in laughter. Desire shook her head at her raven-haired friend. "You're an ass."

"So is that a yes?" She giggled, adjusting her black cross body purse that she carried on her shoulder.

"Whatever." Desire shrugged, nodding her head towards her office door. "Let's get out of here."

They both walked out the door and hastily made their way out of the building. It was just an exhausting day for the two childhood friends and they wanted to just kick back and relax and have some girl time. They both got in Desire's car and sped off down the road, wanting to get to get to the house as soon as possible.

"Is Scotty home?" Jamie asked as she toed off her stilettos.

"Nope." Desire answered simply. "He has a deadline to meet for his new comic and he wanted to stay late and finish it; fuckin' slacker."

"He's a lazy shit." Jamie shook her head in amusement. "The deadline is today isn't it?"

"Yup." Desire grinned making Jamie chuckle.

"Is he having a premier convention like last year or is it gonna be a small reveal type of thing?"

"I don't know." Desire sighed. "I'll ask him tonight, cause I know your ass wants to go." She turned to see her friend give her a cheeky grin.

"Hey, I like your man's comics." Jamie stated defiantly.

"That better be all you like." Desire eyed her suspiciously.

Jamie scoffed. "He ain't my type so you have nothing to worry about."

"Good."

* * *

"What are you doing?" Roman crossed his arms over his chest as he watched his friend put some pool parts into a bucket.

"What the fuck does it look like?" Dean grunted, lifting the heavy bucket up. "I got a job to do."

"I thought you hated the job?" Roman raised a brow.

Dean sucked his teeth and walked past his friend to grab a towel from the basement closet. "It's not so bad."

Roman examined Dean's face, noting the slight smirk he wore as he searched for a towel. "The job, or Desire?" He smirked when Dean halted his movements.

Dean slowly turned to face the Samoan man, watching his small smirk turn into a full blown grin. "It's not what you think."

"Just admit it Ambrose." Roman chuckled as he sat on one of the tables by the wall. "You got a thing for Desire."

Dean shrugged. "She intrigues me."

"She's married." Roman looked at his friend with amusement shining in his eyes. "Happily married, I might add."

Dean wrapped the towel around his fist and picked at the soft piece of cloth. "She doesn't seem so happy to me." He muttered under his breath. Unfortunately Roman heard him though.

"That's because you keep fucking with her, dick head." Roman shook his head and chuckled. "Her anger has nothing to do with Scotty."

"Scotty?" The dirty blonde raised a brow.

"That's her husband's name." Roman stated dryly. "Well his name is Scott, heard Gabe call him 'Scotty' a few times though."

"I've never seen him before." Dean bit on his lip, wondering why he didn't see him at the house.

"He was probably at work when you got there." The Samoan man answered, practically reading his friend's mind. "He's probably busy too, and rightfully so. He works for DC Comics- writing comics and shit."

"Well no shit, Sherlock." Dean rolled his eyes. "What else do you do while working at a comic book company."

"You don't have to write comics to work at a comic book company dipshit." Roman narrowed his eyes. "There are other occupations within that field that don't require you to write. Plus, his work on issue #14 of Spider Man's Tangled Web was genius." He grinned.

"You read comics, Roman?" Dean smirked mockingly. "You fucking nerd you."

Roman rolled his eyes and jumped off the table. "Go fix the goddamn pool, bitch."

* * *

"Girl, there ain't nothing on tv!" Jamie huffed as she threw the remote down on the couch.

They got to Desire's house about an hour ago, after they went out to eat at a local restaurant. As soon as they arrived at the house Desire made them some hot tea and they just decided to lounge around in the living room and talk about any and everything that came to mind.

"Don't be throwing my shit." Desire glared before she took a sip of her tea. "Why don't we just watch a movie or something?"

"Nah," Her friend shook her head. "I'm about to steal your coupons though." She grinned as she picked up the paper and started browsing through the coupons.

"You're a fuckin' moocher." Desire rolled, setting her tea down on the coffee table when she heard the doorbell ring.

"That better not be Scott." Jamie scoffed. "He's always forgetting his damn key."

Desire chuckled on her way to the door, Scott always was forgetting something. Her smile faltered when she looked through the peephole; it wasn't Scott. She rolled her eyes and opened the door inwardly growling when the smug bastard greeted her with that arrogant smirk.

"What now?" She crossed her arms over her chest.

Dean shoved his left hand into his jean pocket as he took the time to admire the curly haired firecracker. "I told you that your pool needed a pipe change."

"And I told you that I didn't give a fuck." Desire shot back.

"Don't make me jump over the gate to your backyard again." He fired back with that sexy smirk. Desire cringed at the fact that she thought his smirk was sexy, she was supposed to hate his guts. Unfortunately, hating his guts required too much energy from her at the moment seeing as she was so exhausted from work.

"Fine." She sighed. "I don't feel like fighting today." She motioned for the dirty blonde to come in, waiting until he fully got into the house and closed the door behind him.

"Nice place." He nodded as he looked around the house.

"Thanks." She shrugged. "Follow me."

She led him to the living room where Jamie was cooped up on the couch with a pair of scissors, stealing her friend's coupons.

"Scott, your ass stay forgetting shit." She shook her head without looking up from her task. "When are you gonna learn-" She finally looked up, her eyes widening at the site of a muscular man in nothing but jeans and a tight gray t-shirt standing before her; and it wasn't Scott. "You're not Scott."

"No shit." Desire muttered under her breath. "This is Dean," She looked down at the bucket then back up at him and smirked. "The pool boy."

Dean couldn't help but let out an amused chuckle, deciding to save his comeback. She was a smart ass just like he was, how intriguing, he thought.

"Oh." Jamie blatantly started checking him out and nodded her head in approval. "He's sexy as hell."

"Jamie." Desire groaned, slapping her hand against her forehead. "Come on, pool boy." She led him to the backyard, intending to get him far away from her obnoxious friend as possible. "I'm sure you know what to do." She folded her arms over her chest when they finally reached the pool area.

"How do you know my name?" Dean turned to her after he put the bucket of parts down.

"Gabe told me." The older woman shrugged. "Do you prefer pool boy?"

Dean smirked, "Nah," He bit his lip, "I kinda like how my name sounds when its coming out of your mouth."

Desire sucked her teeth and looked away, not wanting to give the young man the satisfaction of seeing how his words made her insides quiver with want and need. She shook her head, not believing how this man was making her feel all of a sudden.

"You're married goddamnit, get it together bitch." She thought to herself.

"Whatever."

* * *

"He's fuckin' hot." Jamie stated before popping a grape in her mouth.

It's been a little over 30 minutes and Dean was still outside fixing her pool. It was going on 4:15 pm, which meant that Scott would be home pretty soon, so she figured that she should get dinner started.

"You've already expressed your infatuation with his sexiness over 25 times." Desire pulled out some steaks from the fridge, deciding to bake some asparagus to go with it. "Please spare me."

Jamie clicked her teeth. "Just cause you married don't mean you have to rain on my parade."

"I'm not trying to rain on your parade." Desire chuckled while she seasoned the steaks. "Hey, if you want him, go for it."

"Nah," Jamie shook her head. "He's not my type."

"Now he's not your type?" Desire raised a brow. "What exactly is your type."

She watched as her friend pouted her lips, trying to think about her question. Jamie looked back up at Desire and shrugged. "You know what, I don't know."

Before Desire could properly roll her eyes at her friend, the front door opened revealing an exhausted Scott. He closed the door behind him and walked towards the kitchen when he spotted his wife.

"Hey Scott!"

He stopped mid stride and turned slowly, spotting his wife's friend on the couch with a whole bed of coupons littered all around her. "What are you doing here?"

"Uh-uh." Jamie held her hand up. "That's how you greet your guest?"

"You're not my guest."

"You're so fuckin' rude." She scoffed, going back to cut up some more coupons.

Desire chuckled at the exchange and purred when her husband placed his soft lips on hers. "How was work?" She asked softly.

"Exhausting." He sighed.

"Who the fuck you tellin'!" Jamie called out.

Scott glared at the raven haired woman then shook his head. He grabbed a beer out the fridge before sitting down on one of the island stools and watching his wife cook. "Don't you have somewhere to be?" Directing his question to Jamie.

"Like where?" She asked while continuing to cut up more coupons.

"Home perhaps?" He suggested with a raised brow.

Jamie gasped, placing a hand over her heart for a dramatic emphasis. "Are you kicking me out Scotty?"

"Absolutely." The big man responded without missing a beat.

"Babe." Desire scolded in amusement.

Before Jamie could retaliate, the backyard door opened to reveal a sweaty shirtless Dean with his bucket of tools in tow. Dean stopped in the middle of the living room to see all eyes were on him, tilting his head to the side when he saw a man in the kitchen. He figured that the man was Desire's husband, Scott and his guess was confirmed when he saw a copy of a comic book on the table next to his bag. Desire swallowed hard and averted her eyes back to the steaks after she caught a glimpse of sweat drip down his beautifully sculpted abs.

Scott saw the boy eyeing him warily, not really sure what to make of him. "Who are you?" He asked bluntly.

"That's Dean." Desire answered before the dirty blonde could. "Gabe sent him over to fix the pool."

"Ah," Scott sipped his beer. "Thanks, kid. I've been begging my wife to get it fixed for weeks." He absentmindedly revealed, while Desire just rolled her eyes.

"No problem, man." Dean rasped out with a nod. "I'll let myself out."

"Cool." Scott turned to his wife's friend. "Jamie, you should do the same." He grinned when she threw the remote at him and missed.

"I'll walk you out Dean." Desire said softly, wiping her hands on a dish towel.

Dean was a little taken back by her kindness, but he wasn't about deny her the insistence. Dean nodded and followed her out the front door and walked with her to the small van Gabe made him drive.

"Ugh, Gabe made you drive this?" Desire looked at the car and wrinkled her nose.

"Yeah," Dean muttered as he shoved the bucket into the passenger seat. "It's the agency van, he was too fuckin' cheap to get a quality car."

"He is a cheap ass." Desire smiled at the thought of Gabe and his cheap ways.

"You should smile more often." Dean blurted out, smirking when he noticed her blush. "You should blush more often too."

"Now you're pushing it." Desire went back to her warning tone real quick, but there was still amusement shining in her eyes. "I, uh, wanna apologize for being an ass at the agency." She nervously shifted on her feet. "I was in a bad mood and I took it out on the wrong person."

"It's cool." He shrugged. "I didn't expect you to apologize though."

"Me either." She agreed, making them both laugh. "I was a bitch though."

"Yeah, you were." Dean purposely agreed, and grinned when her eyes turned to slits.

"Excuse me?" Desire narrowed her eyes at him, ready to punch his lights out.

"I love it when you get all feisty." He smirked.

"Leave." Desire had enough of his shit. "And thanks for, you know."

Dean chuckled. "No problem." H walked over to the driver's side of the van. "See ya around, half pint." He winked before he got in his car and drove off.

Desire rolled her eyes at the nickname he gave her and watched the car disappear down the street. Maybe the guy wasn't so bad after all she thought. When she arrived back at the house, it was unusually quiet. She stepped into the living room and frowned as she observed Scott's sulky body on one of the couches.

"What's wrong with you?" She asked, making her way into the kitchen to finish cooking dinner.

"Eh, he's just mad because I told him that I was staying for dinner." Jamie shrugged as she stuffed the coupons into her bag. She was still in the same position she's been in since she started cutting up those damn coupons. Desire just laughed at them and finished plating up the food before setting it on the table.

"Dinner is served."

* * *

**Long ass chapter.. at least to me it is, lol**

**Just to let you guys know, I'm open to any suggestions that you guys may have regarding the story. Feel free to let me know what you want to happen in the next chapter as well as future chapters to come!**


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY WWE SUPERSTARS IN THIS STORY!**

* * *

_It had to be about 10 pm when Desire got off the bus. She yawned as she walked up the steps to her building. She silently cursed herself for putting in extra hours at work immediately after school was over, she didn't think she would be this tired thought. _

_"__Desire!"_

_The amber eyed teenager smiled at the voice. She smirked when she took the final step on the staircase and observed the group of guys that stood in front of her building. Some of them were smoking, some of them were drinking, and some of them were doing both. _

_"__Go home Willie." Desire smirked._

_"__What'chu mean?" Her friend responded with a smirk of his own._

_"__I know you're not that stupid." She teased before he embraced her in a tight hug. She could feel his body shaking as he chuckled._

_"__You better calm that shit down before I knock you out."_

_Desire looked up at him with an 'I wish you would' look, making him laugh out loud. "Don't even try it, Willie."_

_Willie was Desire's brother from another mother. He had long black hair that he usually wore in cornrows or some times he rocked a nappy afro. He had light caramel skin and as lender but slightly muscular frame. His eyes were light brown/hazel and he had big pink lips, which Desire continued to tease him about. They grew up together much like her and Jamie; all three of them having that brother/sister bond. As they got older though, Willie got involved with that street life. Living in one of the most dangerous parts of the Bronx, there really wasn't__much of a choice as far as the streets go. Willie was a product of his environment, much like the other young men- and some young ladies- living in that area; he wasn't a bad guy though, far from it actually._

_"__I'm just fuckin' with you." He grinned. "Why you home so late?"_

_"__Overtime." The curly haired teen sighed. "Shit is exhausting."_

_"__You need to chill out with all that over time shit." He scolded. "You gonna wind up stressed out."_

_"__Too late for that." Desire muttered into his chest._

_"__It'll be alright." He cooed. "Times is rough out here."_

_"__Tell me about it."_

_"__I knew y'all were fuckin'." A fat guy teased in the distance, making the small group in front of the building laugh._

_"__Fuck you Big." Willie shouted._

_Big grinned at the two friends and made his way over, pushing Willie to the side to engulf Desire into his arms. He was a tall, black, and heavy set dude, resembling the rapper Biggie; hence the nickname 'Big'. Big was another one of Desire's friends that lived on her block. She met the big guy through Willie, and the two have been close ever since. Big was one of the guys that protected her around her neighborhood. Not that people bothered the short girl anyway, but the neighborhood they lived in wasn't exactly the safest place to live. It's been that way all her life and she was used to it, but that didn't mean that she shouldn't be careful in her own neighborhood and be cautious; people didn't know how to act nowadays._

_"__Y'all muthafuckas should just get married already." He said putting his arm around Desire's shoulder._

_"__I think not." Desire scoffed._

_"__Why not?" Willie asked like his feelings were hurt. "Am I not good enough for you?"_

_"__You have… ways." _

_"__So you think I'm a hoe."_

_"__Absolutely."_

_"__Hell yeah."_

_Willie narrowed his eyes at his two friends while they just bursted out laughing right in his friends. It seemed like all was going well and it was a peaceful night until the unforgettable happened; the event that changed Desire's life forever._

_"__OH SHIT!"_

**BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!**

_Big and Willie stepped in front of Desire as the gunman inched closer to the crowd in front of the building. There was a whole lot of screaming and yelling, but Desire was quiet; too shocked to even make a peep. And then she felt pressure in her upper back and left shoulder- she was hit. She felt a couple bodies towering over her and falling to the ground with her before she collapsed._

**...**

Desire gasped, the sound loud enough to wake her from her deep sleep.

_Another nightmare._

Her body trembled from head to toe as she moved to sit up against the head bored. She closed her eyes and sighed, trying to calm her nerves but that method didn't seem to work as she suddenly let out a choked cry. She hated reliving that moment. It's been 13 years since the incident and the wound was still fresh. It affected her in more ways than she could ever imagine ad it caused her to push some people away. She needed closure, proper closure- but how could she get that when she tries to block out the tragic incident like it never happened? Willie and Big was dead because they tried to protect her and help her. Their deaths were all her fault, at least that's what the curly haired woman thought.

"Another nightmare?" Scotty asked beside her, his voice laced with sleep.

Desire just nodded releasing a soft whimper hen her husband pulled her into his arms. She couldn't trust her voice at the moment and quietly sighed into his embrace, tears trailing down her cheeks.

"You can't keep blaming yourself for this, Desire." Scott kissed the top of her head and rubbed her lower back soothingly.

"It's all my fault." She whispered into his chest.

"No it's not." Scott retorted. "Go back to sleep."

"Scotty.." She whimpered, the vulnerability coming through in her voice.

"Shh, it's ok." He nuzzled her hair. "I got you baby."

* * *

Dean sucked on the redhead's breast as she bounced on his cock furiously. The bed creaked rather loudly from underneath them and the dirty blonde was sure that he was going to get some dumb ass complaint from his neighbor.

But he could give less than a shit at this point.

What he did give a fuck about, though, was getting off and he was just about there. He grunted and pulled the random woman flush into his body and bounced her harder, growling against her skin.

"Oh yes!" The redhead moaned as she gripped a handful of his curls in her hand tightly. "I'm gonna cum!"

Dean felt her pussy tighten around his length and a few seconds later her juices gushed out of her entrance, soaking his cock. Dean continued to thrust of into her harder each time, trying to find his release. It didn't take long though, as he stilled inside of her ad erupted into the thin latex.

"Fuck!" He growled out.

He sighed against the redhead's breast and lifted her off of him, making his way to the bathroom without another word. When he emerged he saw the woman putting her blouse on and grabbing her belongings. He nodded his head towards the door, silently signaling her to let herself out. The redhead rolled her eyes and walked out the door, not even bothering to say goodbye.

Dean plopped back onto his bead and sighed loudly. This was the fourth chick he brought back to his house this week, fucking around with Seth and Joe at the strip club. What could he say though? He was a man with needs and a very high sex drive if that wasn't already obvious. Although the girls he brought home gave him a bit of a wide variety of sexual experiences, the dirty blonde got off the same way every time- by imaging that those girls he was fucking was Desire.

He bit his lip thinking about the golden skinned goddess. She was beautiful, witty, and had a bad attitude when he you crossed her, which Dean found incredibly sexy. She had a nice curvy body that he wouldn't mind pleasuring every night, and she was a business woman- she knew what she wanted and she knew what she deserved; Dean admired that about the small woman. But he also knew with the good comes the bad and by talking to Gabe, he knew she had some serious baggage she's been carrying with her for a while. He could tell that whatever was eating her up affected her deeply and was the reason why she acts the way she does. He knows this because he's been in the same boat when he was younger; having a troubled life wasn't something that was easy to heal from and forget. Dean did find Desire to be intriguing though, and he wanted to know more about her.

"Too bad she's married." Dean scoffed to himself, snarling when the phone rang and broke him out of his thoughts.

"What?" He answered dryly.

"Watch it, son." Gabe warned. "I need a favor."

Dean rolled his eyes. "What now fat boy?"

"Remind me to smack the shit out of you on Monday." Gabe had enough of Dean's shit. "I need you to fix the boiler in the basement."

"I thought Roman was on it?"

"Reigns don't know what the fuck he's doing." Gabe shook his head while looking through some files on his desk. "I'd feel more comfortable if you helped the son of a bitch."

"Got'cha." The blonde yawned. "Is that all?"

"Yeah." The Italian sighed. "I'm going home."

"Be safe Gabe." The young man spoke with concern. "It's gettin' kinda late out."

"Eh, I'll be fine." Gabe waved off, but appreciated his concern. "I'll see you Monday."

"Sure thing."

"Oh and Ambrose?"

"Yeah?" Dean rasped out tiredly.

"I may be getting to the agency a bit late. If you see my office door open don't worry, it's just Desire." Gabe nonchalantly informed the young man as he locked up the agency. "She's just helping me out with my taxes."

Dean had a shit eating grin on his face at that point. He didn't know when he was going to see Desire again and after 3 long weeks he'll be running into her once again.

"Sure thing, Gabe."

Dean hung up and closed his eyes, folding his arms behind his head. Usually he was looking forward to the weekend but now that he had a chance of seeing Desire at the beginning of the week, he hoped the weekend just zoomed on by. Monday couldn't come fast enough.

* * *

**Sorry for the delay, kinda got stuck with this story. If there is anything you want to happen in future chapters to come, I'm open to any ideas you guys may have.**

**Don't forget to review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY WWE SUPERSTARS IN THIS STORY!**

* * *

"What time will you be home?"

"About 7," Desire said softly through the phone. "8 the latest."

"Sounds good." Scott rasped out through the phone. "If you need anything-"

"I know babe." Desire rolled her eyes.

Ever since Desire relived that fateful night of the shooting, Scott has been on top of her non-stop. It warmed her heart that Scott had her on his mind 24/7- not that she wasn't on his mind before, but you get the gist of it. He wanted to take her mind off of the negative baggage she's been carrying on her back for the past 13 years for good. Scott hated that Desire is living with that agony, but she's been like that ever since they met and he was used to the flashbacks by now.

"I just worry about you." He sighed. "It's not your fault Desire, you need to stop thinking that it is or you'll never heal from this."

"It's hard Scotty." Her voice turned quieter from the emotional drainage this conversation was causing her. "It's so hard."

Scott sighed. "I'll see you when you get home, ok?"

"Yeah." She whispered.

"I love you Desire."

Desire smiled. "I love you too baby." She bit her lip. "Thank you."

Scott smiled knowing she was thanking him for being there for her. "Anytime babe."

* * *

"And that's all you had to do, you jackass."

Dean dropped the wrench to the floor and shook his head at Roman. The bastard had almost 10 years of handyman experience and the motherfucker couldn't fix a damn boiler correctly. What an amateur.

"Fuck you." Roman coughed out as he waved some the dust particles away from his face. "How was I supposed to know that there was a whole bunch of sludge and gook inside of the motherfucker."

"Isn't that what you're supposed to check for before you start to fix it?" Seth asked incredulously.

"Mind your business, Rollins."

"Just admit it Reigns," Dean smirked. "You knew what the problem was, you were just too lazy to get the job done."

"Alright you got me." Roman raised his hands up. "But really, I didn't know there was a whole bunch of shit hanging around in there."

"Right." Seth grinned, not believing a word that came out of the Samoan's mouth.

Seth, do you want me to tell Gabe about the broken weight machine?"

"You wouldn't."

"But I will."

"You broke the weight machine?" Dean's eyes widened.

Seth bit his lip and shifted on his feet. "It was an accident!"

"Ooooooooooooh." Dean and Roman pointed at the slender man.

"Oh grow up will ya!"

Roman and Dean laughed as the slender man just stomped in the corner like a toddler. Dean enjoyed times like this with his two friends. Just cracking jokes and having a good time took his mind off of things that were bothering him. One thing that he couldn't get off his mind though, was Desire. The caramel skinned beauty invaded his dreams every damn night and he enjoyed it. He loved dreaming about her riding his dick and making him cum harder, harder than he ever came in his life. She was mysterious and it intrigued him. Never has he felt this way about a female.

"You alright dude?" Roman asked when he noticed how quiet the dirty blonde was.

"Yeah, just thinking." Dean wiped his hands on a towel.

Seth shared knowing look with Roman and shook his head. "She's married dude."

Dean shrugged. "I'm not gonna destroy her precious marriage so you can stop hassling me."

"Just saying dude." Seth raised his hands in defense.

"Yeah, you don't wanna be known as a home wrecker do you?" Roman added.

"I can give a fuck about what anyone thinks." Dean glared at his two friends. "Including you two."

"Ok." Roman shrugged, unfazed by Dean's little jab. "Let's go see what fat man is doing."

* * *

"Girl, Gabes office is a fucking mess." Jamie wrinkled her nose at the messy sight.

Desire decided to leave her job a bit earlier seeing as she after completing all of her work. Needless to say, when she clocked out, her boss was pleasantly surprised considering the stacks of papers concerning the company's payroll and all of the other accounting files that sat on her desk.

She met up with Jamie- who had the day off- and headed over to Gabes' straight away. He already informed her that he would be at the office a little later due to a prior engagement, which Desire was completely fine about. They arrived at his office at about 2 in the afternoon and took another 10 minutes complaining about the pigsty called Gabe's office.

"Luckily he faxed all his paper work to me last week." Desire visibly shuddered looking at the over filled garbage can. "This is fucking ridiculous."

"Isn't it?"

Jamie and Desire looked towards the door and saw three big men looking back at them. Desire's heart damn near stopped noticing that one of them was Dean. His hair was slicked back and he was wearing a tight black t-shirt and some ripped jeans and the same pair of black boots he always wears.

_**He looked so good.**_

"Hey, you're the sexy pool boy." Jamie stated while obnoxiously chewing on her gum.

"That's me." Dean rasped out with a smirk and slowly made his way towards Desire. "Half pint."

"Dean." Desire greeted quietly.

"You look beautiful." He murmured quietly.

Desire swallowed hard and looked around the room to see everyone watching the exchange. "Thanks." Her cheeks turned a deep shade of red and she stepped away from him, immediately taking a seat at Gabes' desk so she can get his taxes done.

Dean smirked triumphantly knowing that he was slowly getting under her skin. He pulled out a chair and sat in front of Gabe's desk, facing Desire. "These are my buddies Roman and Seth." He introduced briefly.

Desire smiled at the men after they waved. "I'm Desire, and this is Jamie." Jamie smiled at the two men as well.

"Nice to meet you. ladies." Seth smiled back.

"So what brings you guys here?" He asked the two women nonchalantly.

"Punk ass Gabe wanted Desire to do his taxes." Jamie rolled her eyes and sat beside her friend. "He couldn't take his ass to H&R Block?"

"You know you didn't have to come." Desire raised a brow at her friend.

"Yeah but I wanted to hang out with you." He raven haired woman pouted. "You look sexy today."

Desire bursted out laughing, making Jamie join in with her. Boy was she a trip. "Shut up."

"I'm serious." She giggled. "Scott is gonna put it on you tonight!"

"Jamie!"

"I'm surprised he didn't fuck you senseless before you went to work today." She blurted out absentmindedly. "Or maybe he did and you just didn't tell me."

"That's enough." Desire glared before she went back to going over Gabe's W-2's.

"I'm just sayin' though." Jamie started playing with a squish ball she found on Gabe's desk and heard the boys laughing. "Y'all laughing at me?"

"Yup." Seth answered in between laughs. "Do you get on her nerves all the time?"

Jamie gasped. "I do not get on her nerves!"

Everybody bursted out laughing except for Desire who gave her friend a 'you know you lyin' look.

"I don't buy that shit for one second." Dean smirked.

"What's going on here?" Gabe interrupted shamelessly. "And what the hell are you three doing in my office?" He asked pointing to the three men.

"Just hanging out with these lovely ladies." Roman grinned as looked back at the two women.

"He's fine." Jamie whispered to Desire who tried to hold in her laughter.

"You think so?" Roman smirked, causing Jamie to blush sheepishly.

Gabe just rolled his eyes. "Oh give me break." He grabbed a seat nest to Desire and was pleasantly surprised at the amount of income tax he would be receiving. "No fuckin' way."

Desire smirked. "Yes way." She shook her head as she finished up some of her calculations. "I'm just as surprised."

"So does this mean you're gonna stop being a cheap ass?" Dean drawled out.

"Watch it, Good. You might find yourself at the unemployment line." Gabe warned still looking at the numbers in the calculator.

Dean just rolled his eyes while his two other friends just laughed. "Let's order some pizza, I'm fuckin' starving."

* * *

"Half pint!"

Desire turned around and saw Dean running towards her. She quickly turned to her left and saw Jamie and Roman not so subtly flirting all out in the open. Desire wasn't surprised in the least.

"Make it quick, pool boy." She sighed looking at her watch, she had 30 minutes to get home to her husband.

"Hubby expecting you to get home and cook him dinner?" Dean teased, but here was a hint of jealousy in his tone and Desire caught it.

"Excuse me?"

Dean sighed. "I don't wanna argue. I just, I don't know."

"Just spit it out Dean." Desire eyed him warily.

Dean was acting weird, at least to Desire he was. He was usually a smart ass that got under her skin –faithfully. Ever since they saw each other today at the office, he was unusually quiet and he just kept staring at her silently while she was doing Gabe's taxes. It kinda made her nervous a bit.

Dean bit his tongue. Maybe this wasn't the right time. "It was nice seeing you." He admitted quietly.

Desire tilted her head to the side. "Dean.."

"Nah," He waved off. "This ain't the right time."

"The right time for what?" Desire swore her heart was slowing down gradually. "What's going on Dean?"

He directed his attention to her plump pink lips. "Nothing." He whispered as he ran his thumb across her bottom lip.

Desire recoiled from his touch and looked up at him with widened eyes. Without another word, she quickly walked towards her car, Jamie already in the passenger seat, and drove off.

* * *

Desire got home just in time, with 5 minutes to 8 to spare. Her mind reverted back to her encounter with Dean from just a few minutes ago. She felt a fire light within her when he ran his calloused thumb against her soft lips. She sucked her bottom lip into her mouth, tasting a hint of saltiness from where his finger touched her. After about a few seconds he quickly broke out of trance and put her key into the lock, shaking her head at herself for thinking about another man while she was still married.

"Scott?"

All the lights were off except for a ray of light that illuminated through the hallway. Desire furrowed her brows and placed her bag down on the table before retreating to her bedroom. She gasped as she spotted a whole bunch of lit raspberry candles scattered throughout the room and rose petals on the bed. If anything-or anyone for that matter- can get her mind off of the things that bothered her, it was Scott.

"Scott." She called out quietly with watery eyes.

"Desire."

Desire turned around and bit her lip at the sight of Scott freshly showered with a towel around his waist and his wet long brown hair cascading down his face with water droplets dripping down his chest, back, and shoulders.

"It's about time you got home." He smirked.

"Scotty.." She whimpered as the pool of wetness between her legs started to drip down her legs.

Scott walked over to his wife and shoved his tongue into her mouth, aiming to take away all of the stress and emotional baggage away for at least a night. He rubbed his tongue ring against the roof of her mouth and smirked when he felt her knees buckle. Desire gripped her husband's bulging biceps as she felt him unzip the back of her skirt before pushing her back onto the bed.

"You're so fucking gorgeous." He whispered down at her.

"Scotty please." Desire bit her lips and spread her legs after Scott tossed her skirt to the side. She unbuttoned her blouse and exposed her red laced bra that her breasts were damn near bursting out of.

"Please what?" The huskiness of his voice caused her whole body to shiver.

"Make me forget." She gasped out. "Make me feel good." She unwrapped his towel exposing his thick leaking member. "Fuck me."

With a growl, Scott buried his tongue into his wife's dripping wet sex, smirking against her slits when she screamed out.

"Oh baby," She gasped and fisted his hair. "Yes Scott!"

The brown haired man flicked her clit repeatedly before sticking his tongue into her hole. His tongue ring rubbed against her inner walls and caused his wife to arch her back violently against his mouth. He loved that he could make her unravel before him every single time.

"Scott, fuck me!"

With one last long suck of her folds and a growl, Scott removed his mouth from her dripping core. He stroked his cock a few times and rubbed it against her entrance.

"Tell me."

Desire rubbed her pussy against the head of his penis, desperately trying to get it into her hole. "Scotty please, I need you." She practically begged.

"You got me baby." He whispered before snapping his hips and entering her in one swift motion. Desire yelled out and gripped his shoulders, feeling Scott's long member hitting her cervix repeatedly. This is exactly what she needed.

"You feel so fucking good." He growled against her lips.

Desire gritted her teeth and rolled her hips against his making him throw his head back and release a long groan. "More. Make me forget Scotty, fuck me harder- GIVE IT TO ME!"

Scott growled loudly and turned his wife over to straddle his waist. "Ride me .." He demanded through clenched teeth.

Desire rolled her hips a couple of times then started to bounce on his dick hard. "Oh my god."

"That's it baby." He gripped her hips tightly and bounced her on his cock at a fast rate while thrusting up into her. "Fuck yeah!"

"So deep." She threw her head back and rested her hands on her husband's strong thighs. She could feel the heat boil up from the bottom of her stomach rapidly, signaling her release. "Scott, I'm cumming!"

"Let go." He encouraged in a raspy voice. He reached up and took one of hardened nipples into his mouth briefly before laying back down onto the bed and capturing her in a tight bear hug- thrusting up into her harder, faster, and deeper.

"Fuck me! Scotty, oh god!" Desire yelled before screaming out her release into his neck. Her body trembled in his arms and she moaned when she felt his member twitch violently inside of her.

"Shit, oh fuck!" With one last thrust, Scott exploded inside of her. He growled loudly as thick spurts squirted inside of his wife's pussy, the feeling was euphoric for both of them. Desire whimpered as she felt Scott continue to thrust into her softly, making her grind her hips against him.

"Kiss me." She demanded after a brief moment of silence. Scott groaned softly when he captured her lips into a slow loving kiss. He caressed her back with his large hands before trailing them down to squeeze her fat ass. He laughed when she let out a small squeal.

"I love you." Desire whispered against his lips.

Scott smirked and nipped at her bottom lip before responding. "I love you too."

She nuzzled his neck and felt his breath labor, realizing that he drifted off to sleep. She kissed his shoulder and closed her eyes, only for her mind to drift off- back to her encounter with Dean.

* * *

**Sorry for the delay! I had a lot of studying to do so .. yeah- that's my excuse lol.**

**Also, I kinda lost a bit of motivation for continuing this story due to the lack of reads, reviews, and follows. I will be finishing it though, but I decided to make this into a short story instead. :)**

**Review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY WWE SUPERSTARS IN THIS STORY!**

* * *

It has been 2 months since Dean last saw Desire and it ate him up inside. He would come into work every day hoping that the amber eyed bombshell would be in Gabe's office cursing him out or something, but that never seemed to be the case. He even went so far as to doing overnight shifts for his boss, hoping that he would assign him to do another job for Desire but instead he wound up having to fix a leaky sink for some old lady in the area. To say that he was beyond frustrated would be an understatement.

Dean knew that she was married, but he couldn't stop that nagging feeling in the pit of his stomach. He liked her, he really liked her- a lot. She was mysterious, intriguing if you will, and he wanted to know more about her. He wanted to know what made her laugh, what made her happy, what made her tick- though he had a good idea about that one seeing as he was on the receiving end of her rage a few times. Most of all, Dean wanted to know about her past, the incident that affected her behavior nowadays. Who knows? Maybe he could relate to her pain because lord knows he's been through a lot in his life.

"Dude you alright?" Seth asked, tossing his blue eyed friend the ball.

They were at the local park, casually shooting some hoops on the large-rather empty- basketball court. Coincidentally, the three of them had a day off on the exact same day which meant more "Bro Time" for the three friends.

"I'm good." Dean easily shot the ball into the hoop at the 3-point line before planting himself onto the ground.

"You sure?" Roman raised a brow and tossed his friends a couple of water bottles.

"Yup." Dean took a sip of his water and sighed.

Roman and Seth shared a knowing look with each other then glanced back at their friend. They had a nagging feeling that Dean was thinking about Desire once again. Hell, he's been thinking about the small woman ever since their first encounter.

"You know she's married right?" Roman teased before sipping his water.

"Yeah, I got the fuckin' memo Reigns." Dean grumbled back with a glare.

"When was the last time you saw her?" Seth chimed in.

Dean shrugged and gulped down some of the ice cold beverage. "A couple months ago, I guess."

Roman decided to tease further. "How do you know it was a couple of months ago? Aw, you've been checking your calendar, haven't you?"

"That's enough." Dean growled at his amused friends. "Fuck you both."

Seth held his stomach as he choked on some of his water, trying to control his laughter. "We're just messing with you bro."

"Hahaha." Dean mocked with a scowl.

"For real man," Roman started. "I've never seen you so hung up on a chick before."

"A married chick."

"Shut up." Dean directed at Seth.

Seth shrugged. "Just stating facts."

"Well take your facts and shove em' up your fuckin ass." The dirty blonde threatened.

"Come on dude." Roman encouraged. "We're your boys, you can talk to us."

Dean looked at his friends and sighed. He knew Roman was right, he had to get some stuff off his chest but at the same time, he didn't know what to say. It's not like they haven't had this talk before, because they have- plenty of times. It was nothing new.

"I don't know, man." He scratched the back of his neck gently. "It's just, every time I see her the feelings get deeper, you know what I mean?" He waited for his two friends to nod in understanding before continuing. "I know she's married and all that and I want to respect that- and I do to some degree. But these feelings I have for her .."

"We get it man." Seth encouraged, seeing how touchy this subject was to his friend.

Although Seth has known Dean for a long time, it was still a bit hard for the man to open up to him or Roman- or anybody else for that matter. It took him awhile to open up about his rough childhood so he knew the dirty blonde was gonna have to come to terms with this and figure out his feelings for Desire on a deeper level- and understand his own feelings as well before he laid his feelings on the line before himself and Roman. And Seth was willing to wait because that's what friends do.

* * *

Roman looked at his watch and saw that it was going on a little over 7 pm. "Damn, we were out here for that long?"

Seth furrowed his brows and checked his phone, his widening realizing how late it was. "I gotta go walk my dogs." He shot up from his seated position and went to collect his belongings.

"What a fuckin' pansy." Dean shook his head before following a laughing Roman to their gym bags.

"Come on man, you know he's just sensitive."

"And he's a pussy." Dean grinned.

"Am not bitch!" Seth growled as he snatched his bag off the ground. I'm leaving."

Roman chuckled. "So are we, if Ambrose hurries the fuck up."

Dean waved them off and tossed his bag over his shoulder. "Nah, you guys go ahead, I'm gonna take a walk."

Seth raised his brows. "It gets kinda dangerous out here at this time at night man, are you sure?"

"Yeah I'm cool." The dirty blonde tossed out his switchblade for reassurance.

Roman nodded in approval. "Alright man, be safe."

**…****..**

Dean decided to go down to the pond area of the park. It was quickly getting dark and he's been walking around for a about 20 minutes. He parted ways with Roman and Seth about an hour ago then went to get something to eat at a nearby burger spot before coming back to the park. It was a bit chilly and he was tired but he knew this walk was good for him. He needed to clear his head and found that taking walks was the best method for him and it worked every time. Whether he was mad, sad, irritated, hell even if he was happy he took a walk.

Dean looked around him, remembering that the deeper you get into the park the more dangerous. He's had a couple of instances where he ended up getting into a fight or two at this same exact park- especially when he first moved here from Cincinnati. He kept coming back to this park though, call him hard headed or whatever but Dean wasn't about to run off and never come back to a public place just because some jackasses told him to.

"Nah, fuck that." He lowly rasped out to himself as he took in some more of his surroundings.

He shook his head when he spotted a couple of drug dealers taunting a drug addict near the woodsy area of the park. He gripped the lengthy switchblade in his pocket, already becoming a little weary as he walked deeper into the playground.

After about another 10 to 15 minutes of walking, he arrived at his destination- the duck pond. It was a wide open field space of nothing but grass and a few trees surrounding the area. The pond was deserted of any ducks though; Dean figured that they swam away into the deeper parts of the water. He shrugged and walked closer to the edge of the pond and sat his bag down on the freshly cut green grass, thinking he was the only one in this section of the park- but he couldn't be anymore wrong. There was a small dark figure a few meters away from him. The person looked to be shaking with his/her head down in their lap. Dean tilted his head to the side suddenly a bit curious to who the person was and why they were crying, at least that's what he thought they were doing. He picked his bag up slowly, refusing to leave it there only for it to be stolen, even if it was only a few inches away from him. He slowly crept over to the person and as he got closer he slowly started to realize just who this person was- who this woman was.

"Desire."

The woman gasped in fright and looked up with watery, puffy eyes; it was indeed Desire. Dean dumped his bag onto the ground beside his feet and dropped down to his knees to hold the woman that has been invading his thoughts for the past few months.

* * *

**Aw, who made Desire cry?**

**Short chapter- I know, but this is just a set up for the thickening plot *insert evil laugh here* Things are going to get very interesting ;)**

**REVIEW!**


	9. Chapter 9

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY WWE SUPERSTARS IN THIS STORY!**

* * *

_Desire smiled when she spotted her husband walking through the door. Scott smiled at her and happily set his bag down on the coffee table before lifting his wife up and kissing her softly. _

_Desire giggled against his lips and looked at him in confusion. "What's going on, babe?"_

_Scott set his wife back down on the ground and grinned at her. "I got some interesting news today."_

_Desire raised her brows. "And.."_

_"And.. the company is expanding." Scott shoved his hands in his pockets. "Which means that we are setting up to have another headquarters building as we speak."_

_Desire's leg trembled as she waited for husband to tell her what exactly was going on. "Scotty just spit it out."_

_"We're moving to San Francisco."_

_And that's when all the color drained from the small woman's face. Her amber eyes widened in shock as she tried to gather herself and take in all this information._

_"Moving?" She practically whispered._

_"Yeah." Scott bit his lip and led them both over towards the couch. "It's a great opportunity babe."_

_"I bet it is." She got out once she found her voice. "Why can't they find somebody else to place in San Francisco?"_

_"Well they can," He shrugged. "But I volunteered to go."_

_"You what?" Desire could feel her anger rising to the surface. "Without talking to me first?"_

_Scott exhaled loudly. "This isn't the first time we moved Desire."_

_"What are we, fucking Nomads? Is supposed to be my routine for the rest of my life?" Desire glared. "What about my job?"_

_"You can find another one."_

_That angered her even more. Scott just expected her to move whenever he felt like it and that pissed Desire off immensely. What about her job? What about her friends? What about her fucking life? She loved Vegas, she loved where she was in her life- physically and mentally. Desire shook her head and stood up from the couch and began pacing in the middle of the room._

_"Desire, I don't know why you're making such a big deal out of this." Scott rolled his eyes._

_"Of course you don't Scott." She stopped pacing and rubbed her temples. "As long as you're living your dreams it's just fuck everybody else- including your wife."_

_"That's not true."_

_"It is true!" Desire yelled. "First you wanted me to move to Ohio, I did it." She clenched her fists at her sides. "Then you wanted me to move to Atlanta, I did it. Then you wanted me to move to Vegas," She waved her hands, gesturing all around the house. "Here we are!"_

_Scott stood up with narrowed eyes. "You know this is my passion, Desire. This moving thing comes with the territory."_

_"It did in the beginning." Desire corrected. "But now you're solidified within the company." She shook her head in anger. "You just said that you volunteered to take this position. You didn't need to Scott, but you did it because you wanted to, with no regards to how your wife felt about it. It's not just you in this marriage Scotty."_

_"You never had a problem with this before." Scott groaned out as he loosened his tie._

_"__How do you know?" Desire whispered._

_Scott sighed. He was mentally drained and he didn't feel like arguing tonight. As a matter of fact, they've been arguing for the past 2 weeks over the smallest of things. How it got to that point, neither of them knew. But they did know that this moving topic was just the icing on the cake._

_"After all the shit I helped you with, you can't just do this for me?" He asked incredulously. "When you're up all night moaning and groaning about issues that happened like 15 years ago?"_

_Desire's eyes widened. How could he even bring up that sensitive subject. Scotty, her Scotty- her loving husband would never use that against her. Until now. Tears welled up in her eyes and a couple fell freely down her face as she stood before her asshole of a husband._

_"__You fucking asshole." She choked out in a whisper._

_Scott just realized the damage he's done, but it was too late. "Desire, babe-"_

_Desire grabbed her keys and stormed out of the house. She needed to get away before she burned the house down. She didn't know if she and Scott could ever come back from this. As far as she was concerned, her marriage was on the rocks- indefinitely._

* * *

Dean's jaw ticked violently as he held the sobbing woman against his large muscular frame. They've been sitting in the darkened park on the grass for a good 45 minutes in nothing but silence. He wanted to let Desire let all her emotions out until she felt comfortable enough to speak, and that idea seemed to work. After Desire told Dean what happened, the dirty blonde had to refrain himself from getting up and storming up to the small woman's house just to pummel her husband into a bloody pulp. The fact that the asshole made her cry by bringing up her past that's been eating her up for years was just a scumbag move and it pissed him off even more.

"It's ok half pint." He whispered against her curly tresses.

Desire shook her head. "No its not."

"You guys will work it out." Dean cringed after he finished his sentence. Deep down, he hoped that they didn't work out because he wanted this woman to himself.

"It's getting late." Desire lifted her head from his chest. She slowly stood to her feet and clasped her hands shyly in front of her. Dean stood as well, grabbing his bag and studying her amber orbs in silence.

"You're not going home."

Desire shot her head up at him and tilted her head to the side. "What?"

Dean bit his lip. "I'm taking you to my place."

"I don't know you like that." She dismissed quickly.

"But you proceeded to sit here and tell me about your marital problems." Dean raised his brows, a small smirk gracing his face when she glared at him. "Let's go."

* * *

Dean was surprised that the aggressive woman didn't put up more of a fight. She actually let him take her home with him, but she made it clear that there would be no funny business. Dean smirked at her words which made her even more skeptical to go his house, and even more pissed off for thinking she was a joke; which wasn't the case at all.

As soon as they arrived at his home Desire made herself at home, immediately occupying majority of the long couch which led Dean to sit in his single recliner. It was a pretty simple apartment, nothing too over the top and nothing too bland- not that Desire would care anyway. It was a 2 bedroom and one bathroom apartment with a kitchen and a living room. Dean thought for sure that she would want to walk around and take a tour of the place but the curly haired woman seemed to careless.

**"My kind of woman." The dirty blonde mused to himself.**

"I'm hungry." Desire bit her lip and turned towards him from her position on the couch.

"We can order pizza." Dean shrugged. "I didn't go food shopping this week."

Desire rolled her eyes. "That doesn't surprise me."

Dean chuckled and picked up the phone. "Any toppings?"

"Um, doesn't matter." She sighed and laid her head back down on the pillow beneath her.

After about a good 30 minutes, the finally arrived and they both dug in. They were watching some boring movie with volume turned down low as they would talk every so often. Dean was a little taken back with just how open Desire was. He thought it was probably because of the vulnerable state she was in- usually people who are vulnerable tend to shut down, but Desire was a different case and it intrigued him. She told him about growing up in the Bronx, what her childhood was like and all that good stuff. In return, Dean shared his childhood story with her as well and how he ended up meeting Gabe.

"I can't believe Gabe even gave you the time of day." The small woman slightly giggled while she laid her head on his shoulder. "That man has no type of patience."

"Yeah," Dean agreed as he fingered some curls in her hair. "I had to learn the hard way."

"I didn't."

"Thanks for your sympathy." He grunted sarcastically.

The sounds of her light giggles resonated around the room and it made Dean smile. The fact that her piece of shit husband made her cry really irked him on so many levels. It was at that moment that his feelings for Desire deepened a bit since he already felt the need to protect her physically and emotionally.

"Did he call you, yet?" Dean asked curiously.

Desire swallowed hard and slowly shook her head. "I didn't bring my phone with me." She whispered.

Dean just nodded. "You ready for bed?" He murmured softly when he heard her yawn.

"Yes." She looked up at him with her big eyes and that nearly made him bust in his pants.

"C'mon darling."

Dean placed the pizza boxes and soda on the kitchen counter then led Desire through the wide hall way, stopping at two rooms that were a couple of inches next to each other.

"That's the guest room." He pointed to the room on the right, "And this is my room." Desire nodded and started for the guest room when Dean pulled her back. "You can always cuddle with me, I'm sure it'll make you feel better, darlin." He growled into her ear.

Desire narrowed her eyes at him and shoved him into the wall; it didn't have much of an effect on the dirty blonde though- much to her dismay. "Will you ever quit?"

Dean just sent her a smug look, he finally got the old Desire back- the Desire that attracted him to her in the first place. "Nope."

He led her into the guess room and gave her some extra pillows from the closet. "Here." He tossed one of his old t shirts.

"What's this?" She wrinkled her nose while she held up the shirt to examine it.

"Something to sleep in." He rolled his eyes as he made his way to the door. "I know you're not that stupid."

"I will fuck you up."

"I'm sure you will." He grinned at her. "If you need anything, come get me."

She nodded. "Ok… Dean?"

"Yeah?" He peeked his head through the slightly closed door.

Desire smiled- it was a real warm smile. "Thank you."

* * *

**Interesting turning point, don't you think? :)**

**Review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY WWE SUPERSTARS IN THIS STORY!**

* * *

Desire slowly opened her eyes, immediately glancing into the direction of where a string of orange light illuminated through the curtains. She whimpered as she realized it was the start of a new day and that only meant one thing..

**She needed to go home.**

She cursed under her breath remembering that she wasn't in her own bed. Scotty would probably throw a fit if he knew where she was right now- in another man's house.

**Deans' house.**

A tear ran down her cheek as she thought about her situation with Scott. How did it get this bad? What happened to them within a span of 3 weeks? Even before all of this relocating garbage he sprung on her on such short notice, it's been pretty hectic at the Levy household. Desire didn't know what went wrong but she knew that as much as she was pissed off at Scotty, she still loved him to death. Only thing is, she didn't love him like she used to. Her marriage was falling apart and they were in two different places in their life; figuratively and literally- physically and mentally.

And then there was Dean. The annoying pool boy that rubbed her the wrong way ever since they met. Granted, Desire admitted that she was being a bit over the top but the dirty blonde didn't seem to mind all that much. Desire smiled at how nice and comforting Dean has been through this whole ideal. She didn't know how to repay him after everything he's done for her so far. As much as she hated the idea of somebody helping her, she couldn't help but think that maybe this was the start of her healing process. After all, she didn't mind the help he gave her the night before at the park. She was a bit reluctant in accepting his assistance but at the same time, Dean didn't give her much of a choice. He was going to help her regardless and the fact that she didn't even stop it scared her a bit.

The fresh smell of bacon snapped the amber eyed woman from her thoughts. She bit her lip, practically salivating at the smoky-maple like smell coming from the kitchen. She let out a small yawn and stretched the kinks out of her body before exiting the guest room. She made her way down the hallway and stopped just at the end of it, smiling at the view of Dean frying some bacon- shirtless. The muscles in his back rippled every time he grabbed the fork off the counter to flip the bacon over. Desire bit her lip- he was gorgeous.

"Morning."

Dean quickly turned his head and smirked at the sight of the small woman in one of his shirts. "Mornin' darlin'."

Desire slowly walked to the island in the kitchen and sat on one of the stools. "Why are you up so early?"

He eyed her from his place at the stove. "I could be asking you the same question, toots."

"Don't call me that."

"You got it, babe."

Desire wrinkled her nose at him which caused him to smirk. "I'm going to the gym in an hour."

Desire nodded as she watched him crack a few eggs into another pan before scrambling them. "Can I come with you?" She whispered innocently.

Dean paused his ministrations and turned his attention to the curly haired woman. The vulnerability in her voice broke his heart, but it also excited him in a way. Maybe Desire would open up to him a bit more within the next few days. He didn't know when the thick woman was going back home, hell if he was lucky she'd stay at his house for good.

"Yeah." He nodded back at her with solemn eyes. "I'll take you anywhere, Desire."

Desire bit her lip and nodded slowly, unaware of the plate of eggs and bacon Dean slid in front of her due to the staring she was doing. If she didn't know any better she would've thought that she was catching feeling for the younger man. Desire shook her head, chalking up to just being grateful for all his help thus far. After all- she was married.

* * *

Roman's mouth dropped when he saw his best friend walk into the gym with Desire. The small woman was wearing a light pink training bra that covered her heavy set breasts and a pair of light heather gray leggings that stopped just above her ankle, showing off the rose tattoo that started a few inches above her ankle and stretched all the way down to her foot. He watched as Dean dapped Seth as the smaller man came off one of the treadmills then watched as Seth then gave Desire a hug.

To say he was confused was an understatement. But he couldn't get the smirk off his face once he saw how happy Dean was.. with a married woman.

"Ambrose." Roman grinned.

Dean smirked and slapped fives with his friend. "Reigns."

Roman gestured between Desire and Dean with his hand. "What's uh.. what's going on here?"

Desire tilted her head to the side at the big man. "What do you mean?"

Roman smiled down at her. "Uh, what I meant was- I didn't expect to see you two here.. together."

Desire's eyes widened, finally catching on to what the Samoan man was hinting at. "We're not together!"

Roman chuckled and held his hands up. "Relax baby girl, I was just curious."

Dean grinned as the small woman bit her lip and looked up at him with wide eyes. The look she gave him made him inwardly groan with pure lust. "We're gonna be over here lifting weights." He cleared his throat. "You wanna go over to the treadmills?"

"Yeah." Desire nodded sheepishly.

Dean smirked. "Go'head."

He watched as Desire made her way over to the row of treadmills on the other side of the gym. He bit his lip as he took in the sight of her round bubble ass bouncing as she walked, immediately visualizing it bouncing against his pelvis as he pounded into her from behind.

"Dude, get a grip." Seth rolled his eyes, a small smirk playing on his lips.

"Mind your business." The dirty blonde grumbled under his breath as he made his way to the weight bench with his two friends quickly following behind him.

"So how the hell did this happen?" Roman folded his arms across his chest as he watched Dean lower himself onto the bench and began lifting at 300lbs while Seth stood at the head of the bench to spot him.

"How did what happen?" Dean breathed out as he got up to his 5th rep.

"You and Desire." Seth pointed out with a raised brow. "One minute you're at each other's throats and the next, you're just casually walking into the gym together."

"She's going through some shit." Dean set the weights back on the bar with Seth's help and wiped his sweat soaked face with a towel.

Seth looked over at Desire skeptically then back to his friend. "What kind of shit?"

"The none of your business shit." Dean narrowed his eyes.

"Well damn," Seth raised his hands up in defense. "My bad bro."

Dean sighed and shook his head. "It's not my place to say."

"..Marriage problems?" Roman whispered with a raised brow. He shook his head when Dean subtly nodded in confirmation. "Damn."

The dirty blonde just shrugged. "They'll work it out eventually."

"But you don't want them to." Seth pointed out matter of factly.

Dean sighed and bit his lip. "I want her."

Roman shook his head."The last thing you want to do is confuse her and show her affection while she's going through this difficult time." He scolded. "Maybe she wants to work this out with her husband, don't ruin that for her Dean."

"…I want her."

"Dean.." Seth groaned. "Don't do anything stupid."

* * *

Dean watched as Desire effortlessly came down from a shoulder stand. She was in the aerobics room for a while, doing some yoga. Dean had no idea how flexible the small woman was, it made his lust for her that much stronger. She didn't realize that he was watching her all this time- ever since Roman and Seth left about 15 minutes ago.

He watched her from the beginning, when she did her sun salutations and her downward dog poses. He watched when she broke out into the splits and leaned forward, exposing her ass towards him.

**Oh how he wanted to take her right there.**

Now she was resting in child's pose. Her ass was sticking up in the air as her breathing became labored. He quietly walked towards her, not wanting to alarm her. He watched as she finally raised up and began rolling her mat up. She stood to her feet, unaware of the body just a few inches behind her.

"Half pint."

Desire gasped and whipped her body around only to come face to face with Dean. "Don't do that." She breathed out softly.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare ya." He slightly smirked. "Didn't know you were a yoga girl."

A small smile came to her face. "It's a stress reliever for me." She admitted in a quiet voce. She looked up at him and she swore she could feel her insides quiver with need. He was just dripping sweat and his muscles flexed and rippled randomly- must be the after effects of his work out.

**He looked so fucking good.**

Dean noticed the look in her eyes when she gave his abs a once over. "You like it?"

Desire looked back up at him with widened eyes. "What?"

"I said," He moved closer to her, backing her up against the padded wall. "Do you like it?"

By this time, Desire's eyes were half lidded when she looked at him. "Like what?"

"This." He grabbed her hand and ran it down his sweaty abs, snapping his eyes back up to hers at the sound of her quiet gasp. "Do you like it, Desire?"

Desire couldn't believe how bold this bastard was. Anybody can walk in at any second- hell, Scott might even walk in and lord knows shit would definitely go down if he saw what was going on here. Still, Desire couldn't believe she was allowing this to happen. She never thought that her in Dean would develop this kind of attraction to each other. Well maybe she expected Dean to, but her being attracted to Dean- not so much. It wasn't that Dean was a bad looking guy, cause he wasn't. But Desire had issues- serious issues and not even the sexiest man in the world can make her feel like this without working for it first.

**And then there's Dean.**

"Tell me you like it." He demanded, snapping the amber eyed woman out of her thoughts.

"I… I.." Another sharp gasp escaped her lips when Dean leaned in and laid a kiss against her sweaty shoulder. Then she let out a whimper when he trailed his lips against her collar bone then over to her neck where he sucked a small section of her skin into his mouth.

"I fuckin' want you." He growled.

"Dean.. no." She didn't sound to convincing, and her sorry attempts at pushing him off of her weren't effective. "Please, don't." She whispered.

Roman's words immediately entered his mind at that moment..

_"The last thing you want to do is confuse her and show her affection while she's going through this difficult time. Maybe she wants to work this out with her husband, don't ruin that for her Dean."_

**Fucking Reigns..**

Dean slowly eased off of her after one last kiss, this time to her cheek. But his lips still hovered over hers. "I don't know how much longer I can wait." He whispered against her lips.

"Scott's time is up, Desire."

* * *

**Uh-Oh.. Dean is startin' to make some moves on Dessi ;)**

**Review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY WWE SUPERSTAR IN THIS STORY!**

* * *

"Girl, are you gonna tell me what's up or what?"

Desire looked across her desk at Jamie and bit her lip. "Nothing's up."

Jamie scoffed. "Des, c'mon now."

Ever since her fall out with Scott, Desire hasn't really opened up about the incident. Sure, she told Dean what happened, but she never opened up about how she truly felt about her imploding marriage. He's been a great help though, the curly haired woman admitted. The dirty blonde let her crash at his place for the weekend and she actually enjoyed herself with the young man. However, after their little session at the gym where he pinned her against the wall and tried to serenade her, she hasn't seen or spoken to her since. It was after that incident that Desire decided to stay with her Jamie until she was ready to head home.

**And today was that day.**

After leaving Dean's house, she headed over to her own house to gather a couple of bags of clothes and toiletries and then rushed over to Jamie's where she has been staying for the past 2 days. The dirty blonde didn't know where she was currently staying and he really didn't have a way to contact her either. She knows he's probably worried sick, but after both their emotions got involved at the gym, she needed to get away before she wound up doing something that she would regret.

"What did Scott do?" The raven haired woman raised her eyebrow at her friend, slowly taking in the sullen look on her face. "He fuckin cheated." She gripped the edge of the cherry wood desk.. hard. "I'll kick his ass."

"No he didn't." Desire sighed as she idly played with the red pen on her desk. "Jamie, I don't wanna talk about this right now."

"Desire." Jamie whined. "You need to tell me something. Shit, I'm tired of being left in the dark!"

"You're over exaggerating." The amber eyed woman rolled her eyes then sighed, wondering if she should just spit it out. She didn't have to tell Jamie all the details, but she did kinda feel bad for not opening up to her best friend. Hell, if she could vent to Dean then she can damn sure vent to Jamie. "Scott just got a huge job offer."

Jamie furrowed her brows, not understanding why this was a problem. "Um, okaaay."She wrinkled her nose in confusion. "That's a good thing.. right?"

"For him." The anger slowly started to build up from the bottom of her stomach. "It's always about what the fuck he wants."

"Desire.."

The woman in question raised her hand up, halting her friend from continuing. "They expanded the company so now they have new headquarters located in San Francisco. This motherfucker came home last week expecting me to move to San Francisco because his ass volunteered to transfer himself to the new building."

Jamie's eyes watered for her friend. She hated seeing Desire upset like this. "Wow."

A wry chuckled escaped Desire's lips. "I think 'wow' an understatement." She shook her head. "How could he be so selfish?"

"Did you talk to him about this?"

Desire looked up at her friend with watery eyes. "Yeah, I did."

**...**

_"You what?" Desire could feel her anger rising to the surface. "Without talking to me first?"_

_Scott exhaled loudly. "This isn't the first time we moved Desire."_

_"So what, this is supposed to be my routine for the rest of my life?" Desire glared. "What about my job?"_

_"You can find another one."_

_That angered her even more. Scott just expected her to move whenever he felt like it and that pissed Desire off immensely. What about her job? What about her friends? What about her fucking life? She loved Vegas, she loved where she was in her life- physically and mentally. Desire shook her head and stood up from the couch and began pacing in the middle of the room._

_"Desire, I don't know why you're making such a big deal out of this." Scott rolled his eyes._

_"Of course you don't Scott." She stopped pacing and rubbed her temples. "As long as you're living your dreams it's just fuck everybody else- including your wife."_

_That's not true."_

_"It is true!" Desire yelled. "First you wanted me to move to Ohio, I did it." She clenched her fists at her sides. Then you wanted me to move to Atlanta, I did it. Then you wanted me to move to Vegas," She waved her hands, gesturing all around the house. "Here we are."_

_Scott stood up with narrowed eyes. "You know this is my passion, Desire. This moving thing comes with the territory."_

_"It did in the beginning." Desire corrected. "But now you're solidified within the company." She shook her head in anger. "You just said that you volunteered to take this position. You didn't need to Scott, but you did it because you wanted to, with no regards to how your wife felt about it. It's not just you in this marriage Scotty."_

_"You never had a problem with this before." Scott groaned out as he loosened his tie._

_"__How do you know?" Desire whispered._

_Scott sighed. He was mentally drained and he didn't feel like arguing tonight. As a matter of fact, they've been arguing for the past 2 weeks over the smallest of things. How it got to that point, neither f them knew. But they did know that this moving topic was just the icing on the cake._

_"After all the shit I helped you with, you can't just do this for me?" He asked incredulously. "When you're up all night moaning and groaning about issues that happened like 15 years ago?"_

_Desire's eyes widened. How could he even bring up that sensitive subject. Scotty, her Scotty- her loving husband would never use that agaist her. Until now. Tears welled up in her eyes and a couple fell freely down her face as she stood before her asshole of a husband._

_"__You fucking asshole." She choked out in a whisper._

**...**

"No he didn't." Jamie perked up in shock. "No he didn't bring up Willie and Big." She glared, feeling some type of way because those were her homies too.

Desire lowered her head dejectedly. "I know he just brought that up because he was angry, but apart of me really thinks that he actually feels that way. Like my baggage is a fuckin' burden to him."

Jamie shook her head. Sure she was heated that Scotty hit her friend below the belt like that, but he and Desire have been together since.. forever. Ever since college the two of them have been inseparable. It was a real love between them, and to see that just dimish so randomly and so quickly just hurt Jamie to the core. She loved Desire and Scott- but she loved them even more as a couple.

"I think you two need to talk." The raven haired woman suggested with hope. "At least sit down and talk to him about it Desire, then decide if your marriage is truly over."

* * *

Dean has been sitting on the guest room bed for hours now. It was going on 8 pm, so he was sure that he was sitting there for over 6 hours. He left work early, deciding to just head home because he wasn't really 'feeling himself today'- which was the excuse he gave to the recently returned Gabe; who was on vacation the week prior. It wasn't exactly a lie though, he truly wasn't himself lately. His spirits were down, and it was a ll because of one person.

**Desire.**

That fucking Desire. The woman who invaded his mind for the past 5 months. The woman that made him wanna be a one woman man. The woman who intrigued him more than any other female on this earth. The woman he fuckin' wanted. But she left him.

He came home from work one day and she wasn't there. She wasn't in the bed that he was currently sitting in. She wasn't in the bed that she usually laid in; waiting for him to return to the apartment so they could watch another cheesy ass movie and not pay attention to it because they would be talking about the most random shit that just came to their minds. She left two days ago. And ever since then, he would come home from work and sit in the same spot he was currently sitting in for who knows how long.

**_Dean,_**

**_Thanks for everything pool boy. Hopefully my sappy female emotions and marital problems wasn't too much of a burden for you to deal with. I owe you._**

**_Desire._**

Dean ran the pads of his thumbs on the small sheet of yellow paper that he held in his hands. This had to be the 100th time he read that note. He read it repeatedly every time he got up in the morning and every time he came home, hoping that the older woman would just suddenly turn up in the guest room somewhere. But she never returned to him.

A wry chuckle escaped his lips after he sat in silence for the past few hours. "At least she left a note."

Dean folded the paper up and laid it on the center of the bed before shutting off the light and exiting the guest room.

* * *

She looked up at the house that she's been avoiding for almost a week now. She knew she had to come back and face the problem one day, but she regretted choosing this day to do it. Desire didn't know why she was so nervous. She was so used to shutting down and avoiding the problem, which is such an unhealthy way of dealing your issues. She secretly hoped that Scott wasn't home, just like last time. She didn't know what would happen if the two of them saw each other again for the first time in a week; seeing as they never went that long without seeing each other.

Desire adjusted the strap of her bag that rested on one of her shoulders while her purse rested on her other. She slowly walked up the steps to her beautiful house, which she truly did miss, and placed he key into the lock. Once she stepped inside the house she noticed that everything looked exactly the same since the time she left, except for the boxes that she spotted in the corner. Desire blinked slowly, having a slight idea of what the taped up boxes were for. A tear slowly slid down her cheek as she idly fingered the taped up cardboard box that was marked comics' on the side of it.

_This couldn't be the end._

She was so busy in her own head that she didn't hear the heavy footsteps behind her. By the time she realized the footsteps getting closer it was too late. She slowly turned her small body around only to be face to face with her husband. She looked up into his big chocolate eyes that held a sadness to them. He was wearing a red flannel shirt that hugged his big bulging biceps, with a charcoal Jane's Addiction t shirt underneath, as well as his signature ripped baggy jeans and some black boots. His curly blonde/brown hair was in a half pony tail, with the back left out just below his neck. He looked so handsome.

"You're back."

Desire looked down then over towards to three boxes stacked on top of each other. "You're packed."

"Almost." Scott sighed. "I still have a lot more to do."

"When do you leave?"

Scott ran a hand through his hair and sighed. "A few months."

Desire just nodded at him, not sure of what to say. It was a surreal feeling knowing that her marriage was about to be over, even though they never mentioned divorce. Not even once. It didn't need to be said though, both of them already knowing where this was headed.

"You look good." Desire whispered. She rolled her eyes when he gave her his signature knowing smirk.

"Thanks." He ran his hand through her soft brown curls. "You always look good, baby."

More tears cascaded down her face as she slowly walked into his big body, sighing when he immediately embraced her.

"I'm so sorry, dimples." He whispered into her hair. "I didn't mean what I said about-"

"I know Scott." She clenched her eyes tight, not wanting to relive that moment.

"I'm gonna go stay with Hak." Desire looked up at Scott with confused eyes. "Jamie just called and said you were coming back home today. I know you need more time though."

"More time?"

"More time to think, Desire." Scott eyed his wife carefully and ran the pad of his thumb against her cheek. "I think we both know where this is marriage is headed, but I know you can't get your mind right with the source of the problem around you all the time."

Desire nodded, knowing her husband was right. Sometimes he knew her better than she did herself. That was one of the reasons why she loved him so much. But lately it seems like that love is diminishing on both ends.

She released a shaky breath once Scott relinquished his tight hold on her and watched as he picked up a couple of duffle bags and placed over his shoulders and grabbed his keys. He came back over to her and kissed her lips softly before laying a kiss to her forehead.

"Call me if you need anything." He called out once he reached the front door. He waited fro Desire's slow nod before exiting the house.

It wasn't until a few moments later where she heard his car pull out of the driveway and down the road that she collapsed to the floor and broke out into heavy sobs.

* * *

**I kinda teared up while writing the Scott and Desire encounter.. *sniffles***

**Review!**


End file.
